rise of an angel
by wolfkid23
Summary: my first story disclamer:I dont anything execpet for the oc's. will have two naruto charecters and some other anime charecters. yeah had to change my oc's name to spirit since that is the name hegot from his mother tayuya, wolf was something he named him.
1. the prologe

I thought I could save them from luthor but when I did he killed them anyways. But I'm getting ahead oh my self let me introduce my self first, I am spirit Ookamison of superman and wonder women.

Let me explain I was a test subject from luthor in order to see if he can have the perfect solider. He some how took sperm from superman and a fertilized egg from wonder woman. After he placed the sperm in the egg he put inside of my **human** mother, a dark skinned women named tayuya no last name. She was luthor's old friend and after she raised me for 14 years, **14 fucking years he kills her right in front of me with electricity. **After that all my powers including the one's he gave me were unleashed, but all I did was punch him and took my mothers body out of there.

I buried her in her favorite place to take me, the garden me and her grew together right under the lone sakura tree that I planted. So after deciding to train my powers that I find out who really were my parents, so for two years I had trained in all of the powers given to me, and also met some girls that truly like me.

But that changed when Lex luthor and the other villains fought the justices league and it was down to super man ( in space by the sun), wonder woman, batman, flash, cyborg, and hale Jordan the green lantern. Facing off against luthor, circus, joker, death stroke, and dark adam.

ON TO THE FIGHT

Hale is fighting dark adam is currently beating him. Batman and cyborg are concentrating fire on luthor who is using a force field. Wonder woman is fighting a robot at the moment and kicking major ass. Then after she beats the robot things go to hell when death stroke stole her lasso, circus attacked her from behind death stroke. Dark adam has hale on the ropes and is about to destroy the ring, when flash was almost there adam yelled "**SHIZAM**" and killed hale and the flash. After the blast death stroke had caught batman with wonder woman's lasso and proceeded to beat batman. The joker saw this after getting up and said, "no one kills batman but me!" with that declaration he shot a rocket that killed batman and death stroke. When luthor picked up wonder woman he yelled bring him to me and started to electrocute her she started to scream and it awoke me. Her scream woke up the king of twilight.

* * *

><p>this is my first try and need a beta to help with the rest. comment or flame dont matter just give me some idea if I'm doing good or not.<p> 


	2. Time Travel

On the moon

Wolf is standing between the light and dark sides of the moon taking the power he needs. But once he hears wonder woman scream he opens both eyes to show his left eye red and the right one is electric blue and you can see the lightning in it. Then he just flies strait to where the scream was and sees superman right beside him. They nod to each other and break off wolf to kill joker, while superman deals with luthor. As soon as wolf sees joker he just smashes him into the ground. Then he met up with superman after he was tackled by dark Adam, when Adam was pulling back for a punch wolf caught booth his arms and twisted them behind his back making a sickening snap. Then superman killed him with his heat vision, when luthor finally got he shot plasma bolt at wolf and superman.

They sped forward and ripped of the launchers from his shoulders and threw him into a wall a few meters back. They both go to wonder woman but it was a trap for superman, some how luthor put kryptonite in her mouth.

"Ahhh" yelled superman as his power was drained from him by the kryptonite.

"Superman hold on I'll get you ou-" wolf was blindsided by luthor when he looked he saw luthor kill superman. As the life drained from his eye's wolf yelled out, "Father not you too! Father! "

Then he was gone all his life force was gone, luthor yelled out his victory but it was short lived. For with batman, wonder woman, and superman gone their was no able to stop brainiac from attacking the earth.

Wolf looked up to see the ships about to land so he does the only thing he can do, and that is to fight. Before he went to the ships he turned to luthor "you better figure out a way out of this mess before I come back down to earth."

With that declaration he flew into space destroying ships once he could. He destroyed over 20 ships before being shot down into jump city near the titans.

Down on earth

No one else on earth knew about the invasion so they were doing their everyday thing. Except for the teen titans who were trying to cheer up raven with a little pizza party.

"Come on raven what is wrong you haven't stop having this sad look on since after your birthday." said robin as cyborg, beast boy, wonder girl, starfire, terra, and for some reason jinx. Raven mumbled out I miss wolf in a low voice.

"What was that speak louder raven so we can hear." asked/yelled beast boy

"I miss wolf ok! You happy now." she said in a sad tone while beast had a joke to play on her finding that out. "I'll make you a deal raven if wolf falls out of the sky right now I will not bother you for two months and if he doesn't you have to wash my clothes for a month." He stated not noticing raven perking up at the energy that was fast approaching.

"Deal" was she had said surprising everyone she would do that then out of nowhere wolf lands right beside her. After picking up their jaws they turn to see beast boy in shock. "Looks like I win the bet beast boy and you wolf are in trouble." she said in her usual tone.

"Sorry my little dove but we have a problem." wolf explained what happened to the justice league and brainiac coming to invade the earth. Wolfs cell phone begins to ring and it's luthor, "I have the solution my time machine but I still need the power, also I have the exobites from brainiac's ship you didn't destroy come to Lex corp. and hurry!" there was an explosion in space the watch tower was just destroyed.

"We need to hurry everyone grab on I'll get us to Lex corp." as they grab on tight they suddenly appear in front of luthor himself and a giant machine. "What are they doing here?"

"Not the time luthor! Everyone get in I'll be right back brainiac has something of mine." and with that he disappeared only to return with blood going down his arm five minutes later. "I got them let go!" everybody is holding on to something then wolf yells a familiar word "**SHIZAMA**" with that lightning hit the machine and every one finds themselves 3 years younger, expect for luthor. After that every one but wolf and raven pass out, "come on lets get them to the watch-" that all he got before being knocked out from behind like raven just was.

"How did the titans end up here?" "I don't know but who's the kid with white hair?" asked superman to batman

"I don't know superman but there is something powerful in him." he answered

"Why you say that?" superman questioned "He just seems stronger than any body else including you." batman said now facing him.

"Oh how's that?" "I don't know yet." and with that they were all transported to the watch tower.

* * *

><p>hope it's good enough<p> 


	3. the return and a nightmare

Let us begin where we have left off.

Slowly wolf was starting to awaken, but once he looks around he figures out that he is being carried by security robots toward a cell. Now he could easily break free but he does not want to be seen as the enemy. Not after all that he had to go through just to be accepted as more than a weapon made for only destruction. Once they arrive the sight of Lex, luthor in the same cell greets him.

"Oh joy rooming with luthor this sucks." wolf said dryly

"Why is that little wolf?" luthor asked voice dripping with sarcasm

"You damn well know why! I mean I'm a fucking hero that destroyed 20 of brainiac's ships before I was shot down." he began getting annoyed. "Also why don't I get my own damn cell instead of bunking with you?"

"Because they think we are allies who attacked the titans." luthor responded

"No they think you attacked the titan's I was standing beside raven the whole time talking to her."

"That's not what I heard about It." came a male tone

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" asked wolf

"Language wolf, didn't your mother teach better." spoke luthor

"Your right let me rephrase that then." he said with a smile "alright cocksucker who the fuck are you and how the hell did you get here." wolf finished with a smirk.

"Heh you remind me of that sound girl who cursed a lot, I think her name was tayuya." the man said secretly playing dumb in front of them.

"Come into the light before the kid kills you sir." stated luthor, because wolf was getting angry. "Of course I will after he calms down a bit."

"How do you know that name and what do you mean sound girl?" questioned wolf while trying to calm down.

"First answer me this how you know her?" the man inquired

"She was my mother. Now answer the **fucking** question!" said wolf getting mad again. The man just chuckled sadly then came to the light. He has spiky blond hair, tan skin, six "whisker" marks on his face. However, the thing that shocked wolf was his eyes, they were the same ocean blue his mother showed him in a picture of her friend.

"Will that's an easy answer I was her husband before she disappeared. Also my name is naruto … naruto namakaze." standing before wolf was some one who his mother loved all he could do was sit down and stare.

"How?" came the simple question from wolf.

"How what kid?"

"How are you the fuck alive? My mother said you had died years ago" wolf was now starting to cry. "Just tell me please." he finished softly.

"I don't know kid, I don't know." that was all he said before disappearing into thin air.

"All right you two on your feet we got some questions we need answering." said wolf's father.

"Of course superman we'll be happy to talk but in the hub not a jail cell." stated luthor. "Fine come on." and with that they were escorted to the central HUB of the watchtower.

"Where is wolf at? Tell me right now or-" shouted a female voice until wolf interrupted her.

"Or you'll do what my little dove? Wolf asked with a smile on his face and his arms opened for a hug. When raven heard that, she seems to disappear and then reappear in his arms giving him a big hug.

"Luthor tell them everything and be quick you can't survive in this time line for to long."

"I know that now" luthor started facing the justice leagues top three. "In one week's time brainiac well becoming to take over the earth, he already did to my time line, this is my past but your future so we must act **now**!" With that luthor let, loose thousands of exobites that are covering the globe as they speak now.

"What have you done!" yelled batman "I just gave earth a fighting chance now, wolf stole those from brainiac's ship." he said, "They contain the power's of all the hero's of this time. Now it is up to you to train them to hone their powers." with that, Lex luthor vanished in a flash of light.

"I guess it's time to-" he could not finish as he was transferred back to his body in this time his strength growing more, but falls asleep. Not only him but also the titans disappeared in flashes of light, they all soon awaken in their beds except for wolf he woke up in someone arms. When he looks like he has seen a ghost, he was in the arms of his ex-girlfriend and his stalker, medusa. When she open her yellow eye's and smiles like a fox that caught their prey she say's the one thing he was afraid of.

"I'm back for you wolf and I'll never leave you" the light starts to dim all you would see is her smiling saying the final word. "**Again!**" then, the camera zoomed out of the building when wolf screams and medusa starts to laugh.

Outside of the building you see naruto standing their and before he leaves he look's at the sky and said, "I'm sorry wolf but she made me, I hope you can escape before time runs out." with that there was a flash, and then he was gone.

In the titans tower raven said three words only, "she has returned."


	4. nightmares death

"She has returned." Raven stated felling the dark energy coming from Medusa right then the titan alert came through and there was blood on the screen so they couldn't see. But knew that it was a titan, as a hand came to the screen to wipe away the blood they see a specific tattoo on the persons hand.

The picture of a raven and dove making a heart that is what made them scared. Since only two people had that tattoo one was raven. The other person is her boyfriend…

Spirit

Once his face came on screen they saw the extent of his injury he has a gash from his left shoulder to his right hip. Also hhe has blood spilling from claw marks on his head they were healing but the blood was already over his eyes. With shallow breaths he began to talk, "titans come in … please answer!" when he shouted a hand went toward his head and he jumped back to avoid being headless.

"Spirit we hear you where are you and who is attacking you?" robin responded as he is the first to recover from his shock. "Its Medusa raven knows who she is and I'm in the w-" he was cut off by Medusa tail whipping him into the wall making him drop the communicator. As they saw spirit slide down the wall Medusa was leering at his prone form with satisfaction and ... lust? She went toward him before stopping to hear voice of raven.

"Leave him alone you damn monster!" raven was practically trying to jump through the screen to reach her. Medusa only laughed at her making her angrier and also waking up spirit who was knocked out regaining his strength. '_I only got this chance to tell them better make it count before the power is gone!'_

With that thought spirit shot of some black electricity at Medusa who was about to turn back around toward him. She was thrown a good distends away that allowed spirit to get back to the communicator to tell them his location. " I'm in the warehouse district the one closets to titan tower please you must hurry!" and that's all he got to say as Medusa's claw grabbed his head making him fidget in her grasped and yelled one last thing.

"Raaaaveeenn!" then a scream came through along with laughterthen the screen went to static and raven saw red.

"Let's go!" was all she said before her, starfire, and surprisingly blackfire came as well to help save spirit from Medusa. Before the boy's could go some people from robins past appear on the screen and they looked pissed at the moment. They asked a simple question "where is master spirit?" now this just confused the guy's before they could answer they heard an explosion.

**The Warehouse after the girls left**

The girls were flying as fast as they could to reach the warehouse they made just as medusa cut off spirits shirt and part of his pants on the left side near his knee. Once they saw him about to fall unconscious they rushed medusa with what ever they could for raven to finish her spell. They didn't have to wait long since she started the incantation after seeing spirit. With a shout of fury she yelled the name of the spell "_**mente malum EVERSOR" **_(1) with that medusas mind was destroyed and her body slumped to the ground. As the girl's turned their back to face spirit seem to disappear right before they hear something piercing flesh behind them. They turned and screamed when they saw spirit with a claw through his chest that was aimed for raven.

He turned to the girls and told them to run now as he pushed medusa back to some crates labeled "TNT". "We can't leave you like this!" said raven, "please spirit come to hurry!" pleaded starfire, "please we love you spirit don't do this!" shouted blackfire. "I'm sorry girls but I promise I will not die see ya soon!" and with that he blew them out of the building. Then he looks down on medusa and shouts "**SHIZAM**" then there was a flash then the explosion.

The girls had to cover their face's from the force of the explosion and where speechless at the fire that was raging. Not a minute later did the boy's arrive to see the girls all crying over spirit. Then something unbelievable happened spirit came out limping with only his pants still wearable, blood was over the left side of his face and holding his right arm as more blood dripped down it.

He looked up and smiled to the girls, "told you I'd see ya soon didn't I." with that he passed out and fell only to be caught by the guy's since the girls were crying tears of joy. Once they got finish bandaging him up then took him to the super hero hospital to properly heal. Later on they were asked to leave for the day and once everyone left the room naruto appeared with some women beside him. "Will he be alright arashi?" the women asked naruto using his code name.

"He'll be fine in a day or two, stop being so worried." He told her bad choice of words.

"I wasn't the one to not only put him in this situation also I'm not the one who has to deal with him, his wives, and his mother." She finished with a smirk as naruto paled considerably.

"I hate you." was all he said

"Love ya to father in law." She said smirking and they both left the room. What they didn't know was that spirit was awake and that he heard everything_. 'How she get here oh man I'm screwed oh well.' _With that he tried to sneak out. Key word being "tried" since he got caught by his mom. _'Danm I'm in trouble now.'_ the reason he said this is because his mom just found out about him and already he almost dies. "Hey wonder woman what are you doing here?" he asked trying to be innocent.

"Oh nothing important just came to make sure your still alive after that explosion happened." she said calmly

"Uh well as you can see I'm alive a well so thanks for your concern but I got to go umm fight luthor and head to the moon to regain my energy so bye." he tried to escape again but got pulled back and strapped to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere" she began sternly then turned mischievous "until you have your shot!" she finished smiling as a big needle came out of no where and it scared spirit. "you wouldn't!" he shouted

"wouldn't I." she smiled as she raised the needle to give the shot, that was all spirit need to break free and run as fast as possible to the watchtower portal. Wonder woman was peeved and chased after him yelling to hold still, while he ran for his life still.


	5. It all begins

**At the end of chapter four **

"Hey wonder woman what are you doing here?" he asked trying to be innocent.

"Oh nothing important just came to make sure your still alive after that explosion happened." she said calmly

"Uh well as you can see I'm alive a well so thanks for your concern but I got to go um fight luthor and head to the moon to regain my energy so bye." he tried to escape again but got pulled back and strapped to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere" she began sternly then turned mischievous "until you have your shot!" she finished smiling as a big needle came out of nowhere and it scared spirit. "You wouldn't!" he shouted

"wouldn't I." she smiled as she raised the needle to give the shot, that was all spirit need to break free and run as fast as possible to the watchtower portal. Wonder woman was peeved and chased after him yelling to hold still, while he ran for his life still.

**Now on to the chapter**

It's been four days since the incident with medusa and spirit is fully healed including the shot he received from wonder woman. Right now he is heading back to metropolis from a more interesting kind of mission that only he can receive for some reason. But right now he just trying keep his clothes from being stolen by fan girls.

The poor deluded fool. "How are they still following me!" spirit yelled while flying toward the police station where officers and heroes are allowed in beside criminals. "Out of the way open the doors and then lock them!" he shouted to the other male heroes.

"Why should we?" nightwing asked confused about the shouting. "**FANGIRLS ARE COMING**" was all he yelled before rushing past now pale faced dudes. Not even a second later did they see all the fangirls.

Yoai fangirls from japan, Nuff said. "Code purple I repeat code purple lock us down now!" was the commanded that every dude had said as they ran for their lives. The building began to glow dark blue before shut down had been engaged and any dude caught outside…

They were on their own cause the last time they had tried to save someone only robin, and spirit had escaped and that was barely. It was only ten seconds away when the alarm went off and the batman came on the screen.

"Attention we have a mission in space, so we need the teen titans" he stated which made beast boy, cyborg, robin and nightwing to cry anime tears, while the other guys pat them on the back. If you couldn't tell all the transporters aren't working at the moment or we all would have used them by now. "Also we need spirit to accompany them as a favor that I owe to someone. That is all." Now spirit was crying say why him since he already knows who asked him to join on the mission.

'_Damn note to self add dad and uncle batman to my prank list!' _thought spirit inwardly while approaching the tunnel underground. That was only for those who had missions if the transporters were not working. If the entire group of boys came down this way they would have been discovered some time ago.

"All right since titan tower is on the other side of the city we can go the long way which is safe, or we can go the short way through all of the girls and hope to make it on you guys choice." Was all that spirit said since we they needed to get to the tower as fast as possible to finish the mission. "Lets take the long way we don't have time to deal with fangirls now." Once it was decided they came out of the tunnels into the sewers where no one goes except for spirit since he has alot of safe houses everywhere.

**20 min. later**

"OK is all of the equipment ready to go?" asked spirit looking at the titans.

"yea everything is set we can go now." said cyborg "launch in 3" start to flip switches "2" the rockets are coming online "1" the gate out of the hanger opens "LAUNCH" with that we hit mach 2 strait to our destination near mars.

"_Can everyone read me?" _came the voice of nightwing being the leader for this one.

"_I hear ya dude"_ sounded off beast boy, _"same here" _was cyborgs reply, _"clear signal nightwing" _was the reply from robin, starfire, and raven.

"_Spirit do you read?"_ nightwing asked again all he got was

"_ZZZ" _from spirit who was taking a nap causing nightwing to gain a tic mark on his head.

"_WAKE THE FUCK UP SPIRIT!" _nightwing shouted to spirit which scared him. So bad actually that he opened his hatch and flew to the closest person near him which was starfire. He got in her pod and hid under her feet.

"there there spirit it's OK the mean bird boy wont hurt you." starfire state calmly which soothe spirit enough for him to change into a puppy and curl up in her lap.

"_Hah wimp" _beast boy said with the other boys agreeing with him which made starfire and raven annoyed. They both thought the same thing

'how will we hurt them this time.'

A couple of minutes later starfire awakens spirit from his nap and gives her a kiss on the nose and floated out of the pod with her beside him.

OK a lets see what we have to do?

Found abandoned space station near Saturn. Check.

Turned on the life preservers back on. Check.

Had a make-out session with raven. Check!

Found the missing crew. Not chec- wait what that over there. That was what I had said to them as I see someone running toward us wearing a helmet on their head. As the figure got closer we could tell that it was a girl about my age with blood on her suit.

Why does this happen every time I go into space, oh well you live the life you chose. She saw us and started to yell at us.

"HELP ME PLEASE THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER!" was what she was saying then it hit me. This is where brainiac was spotted in the other time-line it was starting to come together.

"GUYS GET HER TO THE WATCHTOWER ON THE DOUBLE AND TELL TO PREPARE FOR A WAR!" was the command that I had made since they seem to remember what place we are in.

"YES SIR!" came the boys reply while the girls said it more softly than the boy wondering what he meant when he said "they" like he wasn't . . . a look of horror crossed their features as they figured it out.

"spirit what about you there is only enough for seven people?" stated raven in a tone no one but spirit has herd from her.

It was the tone of someone losing the one they loved.

"Raven don't worry I can make it back to earth this time without almost dying from injures like before." he said worried that she might catch on to his lie.

Luck was not on his side today.

"why are you lying to me, we both know with your powers fluctuating you would be captured by him and held like some sort of trophy!" she said with tears spirit couldn't take it so he did the only thing he could and knocked out both raven and starfire. He turned to the boys and the only awake female and offered a sad smile to them.

" all I ask is that you keep them safe until my return OK." with that spirit got nods in return and then looked at the tattoo on his hand. "also tell them that when the dove on ravens tattoo disappears then I am either too far away or I'm dead trust me you'll know which. Tell them all the girls that said to share me that I'm sorry for this." with that I handed the girls over to them and they immediately left for the watchtower.

"after all this time I can finally get what was mine" with that he removed the upper part of his outfit only leaving his tattered cape his pants and his half gone mask, as he pulled up his hood he looks at his hand to see another bird next to the raven.

A phoenix with deep emerald green eyes and let a small smile cross my face. "looks I have another reason to return to all." with that said he heard the sound of metal against metal that sounded like foot steps. His eye's turn electric blue and red then both changed colors, the blue eye turned green while the red eye turns black with white surrounding the edges of them.

As the foot steps started to get faster he got into his ready stance as fifty brainiac drones converged on his position. The first two were simply smashed in the wall while the three more were destroyed by a white star bolt, then he simply started to smash em and bash em until the last one fell. Spirit turned and ran to the main room and started the self destruct sequence to the ship. As he was turning he got blind sided by a certain goddess that fights against my mother, Circe and by the looks of it he is in trouble since his powers were starting to mess up.

Causing spirit to fall to his knees and puke from the poison in his system, all of this made the goddess smirk then she said a chant and sent a lightning bolt at him. Mildly charged and it knocked him out all the while she is laughing to her self as they both disappear right when the station blows up.

At the watchtower they had saw what had happened after spirit turned the monitor on and sent them a message. His parents saw him get captured by Circe and wonder woman was the most furious one beside the girls that like him who saw this. As she was about to leave the got a video request that the had accepted. What they saw shocked the males and made the woman even madder was Circe with a tied up spirit on a bed surrounded by all the lady villains still unconscious.

"hello heroes and herons as you can see we finally have the prize you kept from us for so long now lets see how you like what happens to him." stated Circe as she shocked spirit awake who was looking around in fear until he saw the one person he knew was dead. Before the heroes could figure out what scared him raven eyes widen when she saw the woman.

It was medusa looking like she won big and in her case she did. " thanks for the info on his whereabouts made it easier to find him miss medusa," she then turns back to the screen with a smirk and said as a challenge "you want him back com and get him as she and the other girls start to walk toward spirit he say a few words that made since to him.

"this is some how braniac's fault since his daughter is here to." with that said he yelled as the girls started to cut him up before the screen turned black.

Silence that is what everyone herd until three girls and naruto showed up and he had a sorry look on his face. The girls all asked the same question as the three girls at titan tower were thinking " where is spirit at?" they were met with silence as their answer.


	6. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_ the Venom HostJay FrostSamCrowBlood BrandyDusk666Hisea OriThe Dark GravenBlackRevenantLord Orion Salazar BlackSakusha SaelbuHorocruxsocras01Kumo no MakotoBiskoffKorraganitar the crowSlifer1988Dee LaynterAngeldoctorFinal Black 6 tailed NarutoElementalMaster16Dark Vizard447Darth Void Sage of the ForceShiso no KitsuneThe of the WhiskeyYing the Nine Tail FoxGin of the wicked smiletstoldtThe wolf god FenriJazzyJ09sleepers4uThe Unknown Lemon SageDark SpideyVioletTragediesEon The Cat of -squirrelswords of dawnThe Immoral First Kitsukagekingdom219brown Dark PoetbloodrosepsychoShen an X23KuromokiSliver Lynxdevilzxknight86Unis CrimsonZero X Limit

reven228JAKdaRIPPERThird Silver EyeanimekingmikeDaniel Lynxzerohour20xxDarth - Purple RangerSoulEmbrace2010Oni -red0The Roaming GraySilvdra-zeroArashi walkerLord of DaemonsLord Lost ManaRed Warrior of LightTUAOA MORRISTOFOXMr. AlaskaSwagnilla-Ice- 

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Wolfkid23


	7. the first battle in the war

Silence that is what everyone herds until three girls and naruto showed up and he had a sorry look on his face. The girls all asked the same question as the three girls at titan tower were thinking, "where is spirit at?" they were met with silence as their answer.

As soon as they finished talking every male in the watchtower felt massive amounts of killing intent coming off the woman and girls.

However, none were more scared then the boys that were the last to see him on the space station. Since all the women were glaring at them including starfire and raven, since they were still out after they had waked up on the T-ship.

Before they could, beat the all living shit out of them the got a signal on spirit's COM link they checked his vitals from it and everyone looked on in horror.

Spirits heart was gone he had a pulse but it was only his will keeping him alive for so long it amazed naruto to no end. Then static pops on the COM link channel "H-hello? …. Can anyone read me (cough) this is spirit Ookami of the justice league calling for (cough cough) back up if any one can hear please re- (cough (spits out blood)) respond!"

Oracle had started to respond immediately started to talk, "Spirit where you are? You not on my scanners anywhere near Metropolis or Gotham." she stated

"O-oracle thank the goddess I seem to be I-in some kind jungle area and I hear what sounds like dinosaurs roaring?" here he paused as a roar came over the COM "please help me." that was all he could say as his pulse started to die down.

That sent everyone into action people were scanning every part of the world once they found his location (many people were searching!) he was in the black forest of Germany. Almost every female hero went to the location including oracle inside of a microchip like object. (If you ever played halo you know what it looks like.) It did not take long for them to reach his location but what they saw shocked them into horror.

There was blood everywhere and if there, readings were right it was only about 5min old yet there was no sign of a body. They looked all over the place yet they only found his COM link earpiece. Also after a few minutes, they notice a blood trail leading toward one of the military checkpoints that are in this area.

"Hey wonder woman I think this is your domain." spoke up bat woman with a nerves chuckle.

"Oh and why is that?" said the amazon's princess

"Cause that's the same way to the amazon and sentinels of magic base is located." she finished almost causing the others gathered around to face fault if there was no blood on the ground.

"All right then let's-" super girl started until a little girl fell out of the bushes with blood on her.

"Owe" spoke the little girl as she stood up to the height of 3'8" she was wearing a dark blue tank top, red shorts, and black tennis shoes. Her hair interested every one since her hair was dark blue, orange, black, and pure white like spirits. The little girl then opened her eyes that were purple with a slit in them looking straight at them- she was cute how she looked- with confusion.

"Hello umm how do I start again" she wondered as she rubbed her head as if she was asked a question for a pop quiz. Every girl assembled had the exact same thought as once.

'_Definitely like spirit!' _as the woman thought this they hear a squelch and looked toward the little girl to see she killed a … black dragon?

"Maybe" she whispered as she pulled her hand back and shoved it into the dragon's chest. Once she pulled her hand back with the _still _beating heart she smiles and begins to laugh and spin with the dragon still in her hands.

"Yea I found it I finally found it!" she yelled happily about to run back from where he came until she remember that some people were with her.

"Oh sorry but my daddy need this heart since I have his you can come with," she looked nerves then speaks softer "please be quite if daddy is reading but yell really loud if he is sleeping!" finishing with her usual vibrant tone of voice.

"Wait little one what is your name?" asked Diana

"Sorry bout that I'm named after my dad's mother/wife it changes a lot my name is Diana princess of the amazons!" she shouted then started to run the same way as the blood trail leads.

"It couldn't be him right?" asked power girl looking slightly confused to every one else.

"Only one way to find out" spoke fire "Shall we go then?"

"Alright every one let's hurry before she leaves us behind." spoke Diana

"**YES MAM," **replied everyone as they all flew or ran to keep up with the speedy little girl keeping the dragon alive for as long as she can. They travel for about ten minutes more before they leave the forest and are running across a flower field filled with: ravens, doves, wolfs, white tigers, foxes, and two interesting birds… two phoenixes one green like starfire's eyes the other purple like blackfire's.

As each girl was moving across the plain, certain animals went with her: both phoenixes flew with starfire and blackfire as the tattoo on their shoulders began to fade away. same with raven and the two ravens following her when the normal black, the other albino white, a tiger was with wonder woman, while a larger than average fox and wolf duo were ahead of everyone when little diana jumped onto the fox's back and then everyone had moved double time. In five minutes, they had reached an old castle that was being attacked by a bunch of men in what looks like the male equivalent of amazons except they think women are below them- which pissed many people off- so they make them slaves. There was an explosion and one of the males landed on his knees in front of them. Supergirl picked him up by his shirt and asked him one simple question,

"Why are you attacking this castle that is housing a justice league member?"

"I don't to answer to you punta (bitch)!" he said with a smirk as the girls left eye begins to twitch. Before they could hurt him they hear the men begin to scream as in the middle of the forces stood spirit fighting every last one of the males then levitates all of them including the one Supergirl was holding.

"I've told you don't fuck with me or you'll all die!" spirit stated before bring him closer and shouting, "Now where are they!"

From the opposite side of the girls walked out Circe looking livid about how spirit was still so strong. However, she saw spirit's group of friends so she decided to be involve further than sending to attack for her with her is deathstroke watching silently until the time to fight.

"If you're looking for those girls you must swear your loyalty to me! Only then well I guarantee their safety!" she spoke in her ever present arrogant like tone. Spirit looked at her and growled before white energy surrounded him. While throwing is arms and head, back he let loose a roar, the energy shot outward destroying, and turning the men to ash as the ash went right past Circe she looked toward deathstroke and nodded and got into their fighting position.

Once he landed on one knee, he summoned two swords held in a reverse grip. The blades colors and power were opposite to each other, while the blade in his right hand was white with a blue handle, a sapphire gem in the shape of the white half of the yin yang symbol except for instead of black there is a small ruby in the spot. The blade was straight about five feet long that looked like two blades combined. The back edge was blue like the sapphire, while the front part is white. If you look at the blade closely you would see water and wind circling it. The blade in his other hand was the same except for the colors were red where the blue is and black where the white is, the jewel is a ruby with the small sapphire in it, everything else is the same as the other blade is but, it had fire and earth circling it.

Spirit looked up and glared at his two opponents and uttered one word to his opponents "Never!" he then rushed toward them sending a kick toward Circe which made her jump back, giving spirit enough room to block an over-head strike from deathstroke with his left hand. Spirit twisted his body in order to strike with his other blade which nicked deathstroke's arm, right after that deathstroke jumped back while kicking spirit in the chest that propelled him toward Circe that was just finishing summoning some earth elementals. Spirit landed about five yards away from the elementals that all begin to attack him but, he was ready for them so like a warrior that he is he placed the black and red sword on his back and drew his shield. Spirit got into the Spartan stance that he learned from some scrolls and began to cut away at the enemy which numbered in the twenties. The first one that came upon him was cut horizontally at the waist, two more then came at both sides he blocked the one on the left with his sword while shield bashing the right one, which stunned the elemental long enough to cut the first one then turn with an upward swing to the second summon. Spirit continued on until there were five elementals left then something began to happen to spirit. He started to scream in pain dropping his swords with blood coming from his chest were his heart was. A look of shock came across everyone's face as they remembered he had no heart in his body. Quickly wonder woman flew to him grabbed his body and went to the gathered girls who began to open his chest so that the heart diana found could be put in, spirit opened his eyes threw the pain and spoke the three worlds that would save him.

"**Metreom Zinthos Azerath" **with those words spoken he became coved in white light before it faded showing him asleep with a smile on his face.

To be continued …


End file.
